Cherry Twist
by X-X-luvless-X-X
Summary: Sakura wants revenge, so when she brings a red bag to practice with Team Seven one day, she rises them to a challenge nobody could forget. They all take a shot at it, and surprises and mystery will brew. How many guys has Sakura kissed? One or more?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be together right about now.

Summary: Sakura likes Cherry's so when Team Seven asks what she has in the bag, she rises them to a challenge that even Sasuke will blunder too. Who will be the winner? What will Sasuke realize when Team Seven asks her a question she'll never forget? READ AND FIND OUT!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked down the cement walk humming silently to herself. She raised her hand that was holding a plastic red bag with a pink string to tighten it. She grinned and reached inside. She pulled out a cherry. She popped it in her mouth as she spit out the tasteless stem. She looked at it on the ground and smirked to herself.

'Pay back' she thought.

Today was the day she got payback on Uchiha Sasuke.

She could already imagine his face as she proposed her dare.

Oh, how she was going to enjoy this.

Why would sixteen year old Haruno Sakura, with bubble gum pink hair that reached her waist in permed curls, and emerald green eyes, want revenge on Uchiha Sasuke, her long time crush you may ask?

Well it goes like this.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sakura threw a kunai and fell as it hit a falling log. 'Crap" she thought._

_He did the log jutsu again._

_She suddenly fell flat on her stomach as she felt air over her head._

_She smirked._

"_Sasuke. You have to try better then that if you want to get me" she said._

_She stood up and faced Uchiha Sasuke, her sparring partner for today. _

_She had cuts and bruises and her hair looked brown with dirt. He looked the same._

" _Don't worry, I have more up my sleeve" he smirked. She felt a kunai at her kneck and gasped._

_Crap! She was talking to a clone. She elbowed him in the stomach and he dropped the kunai and she twisted to free herself, causing them to both fall. He fell on top of her, legs entwined and he put his arms around her to break the fall._

_Sakura grunted as the air was smacked out of her from the impact. _

_Sasuke's head came flying at her and smacked her right in the forehead._

"_Owh! Sasuke!" she screamed._

_He propped himself on his elbows and smirked at her._

"_If your forehead wasn't so _wide _then my head wouldn't of hit yours"._

_She went to go smack him but realized that when he propped himself up, he actually had chained her arms to her side._

"_Sasuke, can you please get off of me now" she said._

_He bent forward and whispered "Only if you admit defeat"_

_Her face turned bright red in anger and she said _

"_NO FREAKING WAY!"_

_She tried to get up, causing him to fall on top of her again, but this time his head didn't hit hers. His lips hit her lips. Her eyes widened, and after a few seconds, he lifted himself up and said _

"_You can't kiss either?". _

_He then got up and walked away, smirking. She had been so mad, that on the way back she had thought of the brilliant plan, that could even fluster the famous Uchiha._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura walked up to Team Seven and said "Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!"

She purposefully turned around and said "Hello Sasuke-_kun_"

He looked startled at first and Naruto's mouth dropped open.

Kakashi actually lifted his face out of his beloved "Icha Icha Paradise" book.

Naruto finally composed himself enough to ask "Hey Sakura-chan, what's in the bag?"

She grinned and replied 'Cherry's"

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow and said, from a distance "Why are you so excited over _cherry's?_"

Sakura waved them all over and when they came she explained "I have a dare for you all" she looked over at Sasuke, implying for who it was really for.

She took out three cherry's from the bag and said "If you can twist the stem of this cherry into a knot, then that means your a _really_ good kisser." she explained.

Naruto said "But what if you can't?"

Sakura smirked and said "Then you suck!"

Sasuke frowned and grabbed one. "I can do this for sure"

They all, except Sakura, popped one in their mouth. Naruto was the first one to open his mouth. He stuck out his tongue. It was a mess of spit and pieces of the cherry stem. She laughed.

"Naruto... sucks at kissing". Naruto blushed and watched as Kakashi-sensei opened his mouth.

Inside was a twisted stem but not a knot.

Sakura said "Kakashi-sensei knows how to kiss, but isn't great"

He smiled and looked at Naruto "What can I say, I've done alot of kissing in my days"

Sakura then turned to Sasuke, her curly bubble-gum pink hair bouncing around her waist as she crossed her arms.

"Open your mouth Sasuke"

He frowned, and slowly opened his mouth.

The cherry stem was exactly as it had been when on the cherry.

She laughed her head off and said 'Sasuke, even _Naruto _did better then you. So here we have it. The famous Uchiha Sasuke _sucks_ at kissing."

Everybody laughed and Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke gave him a very evil glare. "Sakura, why don't you try it then, if your soo good?" He said, smirking.

She took out a cherry popped it in her mouth and a few seconds later opened it. Inside, the cherry was gone, but there was a perfectly knotted cherry stem.

Everybody looked at her in amazement and Sasuke looked flustered.

" There you have it people, our cherry blossom is an EXCELLENT kisser" Kakashi said. Naruto said "H-How did you do that Sakura? Wait... how many guys have you _kissed?_" he asked dumbfounded.

Sakura smirked and turned to Sasuke " Plenty"

Sasuke frowned and said "Right, like who?"

"None of your buisness." she said.

He stepped forward and said "Sakura, who have you kissed?"

She turned and said "None of your buisness. Why should I tell someone who sucks at kissing?"

He looked flustered again, and without warning, gathered her in his arms and kissed her. He finally pulled away, and Sakura was crimson red.

"Do I still suck?" Sasuke asked, smirking, not taking away the arms holding her waist.

"N-No" she stuttered.

Sasuke bent down and kissed her again. He nuzzled his head in her kneck and said "Sakura, be my girl?"

Sakura nodded and he bent down,he said "You taste like cherry's"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_R&R please. I hope you liked it! _

_Well read my other story's, tell me if I should write one about tomato's!_

_-Loveless-_


End file.
